The Lucky One
by Psyche Eros
Summary: They crossed each other's universe and somehow fell in love. :SONGFIC:


**Song: Your Universe by Rico Blanco**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Tell me something…  
When the rain falls on my face…**_

It was raining. I scowled.

It wasn't a thunderstorm (thank Kami-sama), but it was rain all the same. And rain is… wet. That isn't exactly a good thing, especially when you're in Shiretoko National Park. Personally, I had no idea what I was doing here at one of the most remote regions in Hokkaido. Apparently, _someone_ spouted a great idea while flicking through the travel channels when he was watching television. This place appealed to him, and he took that as a sign that it must've appealed to me, as well.

Hence, Hikaru pulled off a Tamaki trick and dragged me here, promising me a good time "to make up for that failed first date. This'll be the second date that you're never going to forget," he had said. I wouldn't forget this alright.

By now, it was pouring. It was like bullets of water were pelting us from the sky.

I stood there, drenched to the bone, and gave an exasperated sigh when the guy who called himself my boyfriend started to yell and run around like a total moron. Come to think of it, he was a total moron most of the time.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

He stopped yelling long enough to answer me by grinning that signature cat smile of his. My lips started to twitch upward, but I repressed the urge to smile and raised my eyebrow at him instead. But Hikaru only took my hand and somehow managed to make me prance around, screaming and making a fool of myself. So there we were, two crazy people dancing in the rain.

I was having the time of my life. I couldn't help it. I smiled.

…_**How do you quickly replace it  
With golden summer smile?**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Tell me something…  
When I'm feeling tired and afraid…**_

_**  
**_It was one of the rare moments when I actually dared to bother Hikaru (it's not like he doesn't bother himself by texting me every hour anyway). But he immediately took up my desperate plea for help and fetched me himself. He knows me well enough to figure that I badly needed to get out of my apartment since I actually resorted to calling him this time.

When we reached his house, he shooed the maids away—I didn't even have the strength to scold him for this; I was really wiped out. He led the way to his room and I flopped down on his couch. I glimpsed a half-packed suitcase on his bed. It just made things worse.

Hikaru sat down beside me. "Something wrong?"

I just exhaled noisily and stuffed a throw pillow on top of my face.

"Hmm. Home isn't making things easy for you, huh?"

"Nope."

"School pressure?"

"Uh-huh."

He was twirling his fingers playfully around my hair. "Got a migraine?"

I looked at him from under the pillow, a hint of annoyance in my voice when I spoke.

"Oh, it's not obvious?"

Hikaru's hand found my face and he pulled me in for a kiss. I responded halfheartedly, and he probably noticed because he ended it quickly and held me at arm's length to scrutinize me.

"Wow, things must be serious. You can't even kiss right. What's on your mind, Haruhi? Tell me."

I rolled my eyes. _Psh, yeah. As if I could tell you the truth._

When I didn't reply, he stood up and resumed packing his suitcase.

"You're really acting out of it, Haruhi," he said.

I know. I'm usually not this possessive, trust me.

"It's not like you to ask me to fetch you when you know me and Kaoru have a flight tonight headed for Milan," he went on as he tried to jam his favorite polo shirt into the already crammed suitcase. "We have to go for Mom's new designer line, remember?"

"Gee, how could I forget?"

Hikaru stopped packing. He eyed me quizzically at first, and then his mouth cracked into a big grin. He approached me and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"This isn't the first time I go abroad without you," he murmured in my ear. "You're worried?"

I grumbled in assent.

He chuckled lightly. "Haruhi, it's only for a week…"

That's the point. I felt mortified for pouting like a bratty little kid about the whole deal… But the truth is, underneath all the no-nonsense character I put on, I'm just the same as every other girl on this planet. Oh, the shame.

He leaned closer. "I'm glad you're worried."

Before I could react, Hikaru kissed me again; gently this time.

"I'm worried too. So it's fair," he said cheerfully. "At least we're sure that both of us won't be thinking of anyone else but each other for a whole week."

He winked at me, and the heavy rock that had been sitting in the pit of my stomach disappeared.

…_**How do you know just what to say  
To make everything alright?**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
_

_**Tell me something…  
When I'm 'bout to lose control**__…_

I grabbed another book from the shelf—Kaoru's favorite novel. Oh well; if it rips in half, I'll buy him another one. I proceeded to shut my eyes and swung the heavy book around, planning to let it slip from my fingers and—

"Hitachiin Hikaru, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

My eyes flew open, and I was a little surprised; half from hearing my name being called out in the same tone teachers used on me to give me detention, half from hearing that _particular_ voice say it that way.

I faced the door. "H-Haruhi!"

I hastily hid the book behind my back, but that did little to hide the condition of the entire room.

I had been throwing random things pell-mell, the full-body mirror was nothing but shards of glass on the floor, my bed was a shocking mess (even by my standards), and my closet's doors were flung wide open to reveal more clutter. Haruhi stepped in and surveyed the scene with distaste. Her lips were pursed, and I knew I was in for it.

But she just took my hand and towed me to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" was the first stupid thing that escaped my mouth.

"Your brother called me. He said he couldn't control you…" she trailed off at the sight of my left hand, which had bloody split knuckles and explained the state of the mirror. Her eyes pierced mine. "What the heck is going on?"

I gulped. "I… I heard… and, well…"

She held a hand up to stop me. "Okay, I don't even want to know anymore."

"Is it true that Tono confessed to you the other day?" I blurted out.

Haruhi cocked her eyebrow. "Is that what this is about?"

I nodded, swallowing what was left of my dignity. And since my pride had temporarily gone on hiatus, I decided to push myself further.

"Did you tell him that you like him too?"

She just gave me a look that totally spelled out 'W-T-F.'

"You didn't…?" I faltered.

She gave my good hand a soft squeeze. "I've been your girlfriend for a whole month now, and you still think I don't take you seriously?"

"You _did_ like Tono an awful lot…"

"I still do."

"What?!"

"I like him," she smiled. "But I love you."

We looked at each other for a moment, me taking in a side of Haruhi she barely lets out. Then she stood up with her back-to-business face.

"We better take care of that hand of yours and clean up the mess you've made."

I definitely wasn't all for cleaning up, but I was in a miraculously good mood.

"Okay."

…_**How do you patiently hold my hand  
And gently calm me down?**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Tell me something…  
When you sing and when you laugh…**_

Haruhi was complaining about the date that I had planned for us. She didn't appear to like the idea very much.

She complained about it when I turned up in front of her apartment and told her to dress up, she was still going on when I helped her get in the car, she still didn't stop even after we ate at her favorite restaurant, and she was still complaining when I finally managed to bring her inside the karaoke booth.

"What's the point, Hikaru? You know I can't sing to save my life!"

I closed the door, laughing. "You can try."

"I'll pass."

"Aww, c'mon," I pouted. "No one else will hear you but me!"

She shook her head firmly. I tried again.

"I heard commoners often do karaoke for dates. And they always end up having a good time!"

She frowned pointedly. "I'll really appreciate the day when you rich idiots stop stereotyping me."

I ignored that comment and popped a token into the machine. I handed her the song list, which she pushed away and almost threw at me. Fortunately, I caught it before it bashed into my nose.

"Okay," I shrugged indifferently. "But just to let you know, I'm not letting you out of this booth until you sing a song for me."

Haruhi began to protest. "You can't do that—"

"Oh, you know I can."

Haruhi seemed to be battling with her better judgment. Her expression was clearly struggling. She shot me a look that suspiciously came across as loathing, but a victorious smirk appeared on my face when she grabbed the song list and the mic.

"Fine! But just one song. You're the one who's going to go deaf anyway," she said the last sentence in a mumble.

An hour later, both of us were singing our hearts out on Haruhi's nth song. I won't lie—she's a _terrible_ singer. And I mean it. But the beam painted on her face and the way she was doubled up with laughter… That more than made up for her voice.

…_**Why do I always photograph my heart  
Flying way above the clouds?**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a year since Haruhi had—in the words she so often told Hikaru—'made the mistake of agreeing to be your girlfriend,' and the latter had only come to one conclusion since then; Haruhi is one stubborn girl. Up to now, she still picked her studies over him. She ignored him whenever she was reading. She would be so blunt all the time whenever he tried to be romantic. Hikaru would always ask himself why and how he fell for someone like her. But then suddenly she'd be there, smiling at him, going along with all his crazy ideas and putting up with all his temper flare-ups.

It would be then that Hikaru would remember why he was in love with her. She made him happy, and that made him the luckiest guy in the world.

_**I don't think that you even realize  
The joy you make me feel when I'm inside  
Your universe…**_

It had been a year since Hikaru had—in the words he so often told Haruhi—'given her the opportunity to have the greatest boyfriend ever,' and the latter had only come to one conclusion since then; Hikaru is one annoying guy. He could be childish and self-centered. Sometimes Haruhi couldn't believe herself for being able to bear with all his antics. And every day she would ask herself why she put up with him. Every morning, without fail, she would wake up to a text message from him. Then he'd continue to bother her at school; trying to sneak a kiss during study hall when no one was looking. Then at the end of the day, she would fall asleep after reading his usual "Goodnyt, luvya! :-* [= "

It would be then that Haruhi would realize why she couldn't let him go. He made her feel loved, and that made her the luckiest girl in the world.

_**You hold me like I'm the one who's precious,  
I hate to break it to you but it's just  
The other way around...**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two looked at the brilliantly lit night sky.

"Look, Haruhi, a shooting star!"

"Hurry and make a wish, Hikaru."

"Let's both do it."

She closed her eyes. He did the same.

"What did you wish for, Haruhi?"

"It's a secret. What about you?"

"It's a secret."

Both smiled at each other. None of them had wished for anything. He had silently thanked the heavens for her. She had done the same.

…_**You can thank your stars all you want,  
but I'll always be the lucky one.**_

Their hands were intertwined. They were together. It was everything they could have asked for.

* * *

**A/N: My first ever songfic! **

**I just heard the song and got a little inspired to make some lovey-dovey stuff. This was the result. I'm kinda happy that I made this, actually. Hahaha. x)**

**There's really nothing else for me to say. :P**

**If you'd be so kind... ^^**

**l  
l  
V**


End file.
